


you said forever, now i drive alone past your street.

by lcmustdie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, No Beta, We Die Like Men, i am a spencer kinnie and i need to get my emotions out, im sorry i keep hurting spencer, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcmustdie/pseuds/lcmustdie
Summary: spencer and derek have broken up. derek's over it, spencers not.
Relationships: Past Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	you said forever, now i drive alone past your street.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song Drivers License by Olivia Rodrigo.
> 
> no, im not ok.

Spencer missed Derek. It was obvious. When he left the team, he left their relationship as well. Spencer was heartbroken, as most would be when the love of their life left. He spent most of his nights crying and hugging the one hoodie Derek left. They still followed each other on social media. The older man was surviving,  _ thriving,  _ and Spencer was sitting in his room sobbing. 

It was a Friday night. The team had solved a case that had been driving them all crazy, so they went out for drinks, as you do when you catch a serial killer. Spencer hadn’t expected Derek to be there. He also hadn’t expected Derek having a girlfriend.

They were dancing around each other all night, small glances every few minutes that neither noticed from the other. Spencer was nursing his second glass of beer when Derek approached. 

“Hey, Spencer.” 

The younger boy was sitting at the bar, trying not to get overwhelmed by the noise.

“Derek. Hi.” His voice was strained.

“How’ve you been?”

“Fine, I’ve been fine.”

“You have a cut on your face.” 

“Take-down was hard. I didn’t have my vest on so I had to de-escalate and hope it didn’t end with a bullet in my head.”

The older man was taken aback by Spencer’s bluntness. 

“You have to take better care of yourself, love.”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not your love. Not anymore.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Derek spoke.

“I shouldn’t have come, should I?”

“No. You shouldn’t.”

“I’m still friends with people on the team, ok? We’re going to have to see each other.”

“You said forever.”

“What?” The man was confused, it was clear, Spencer was never really this blunt. 

“You said we’d be together forever. 5 different times. The last time was 3 months before you left. You said we were going to get married, have kids, grow old together.” 

“Spencer, c’mon, you know-”

“No! I don’t know anything! You said forever! You  _ promised _ forever, and now I’m driving by your old house and crying because that was supposed to be ours! You lied to me. I know we were never perfect but  _ God! _ ”

With that, the younger man left, throwing down some money for the bartender.


End file.
